dyomworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Version 7
DYOM Version 7 is a major version in the DYOM development history. It has many new features. New Features *Moving Cutscenes *Sounds *Health Bars for actors *Must survive for enemies *Camera movable during object placement *Configurable Ammo *New objects and animations *Teleport to car as passenger with option to enable drive-by *Moving object on approach *A second enemy gang *Multiple locations" animation *"Random" option for actors and weapons History The Announcement On September 26, 2012, Dutchy3010 created a thread in gtaforums and showing a video of the most wanted feature in DYOM - Moving Cutscenes. This was declared as DYOM V7 was in progress. Later, Dutchy promised that there will be a second preview. As promised, she showed in a new preview another new feature, which DYOM users were really exciting to see. The new feature was adding your own sounds. Nobody believed that the feature could be possible in DYOM. The Release Date On October 24, 2012, Dutchy created yet another topic called "Are you looking forward to V7?", 'announcing that the release date for Version 7 might be on Christmas, because PatrickW and Dutchy3010 are busy fixing bugs and adding more features as they "play" with DYOM. Beta release ''On November 6, 2012, Dutchy announced that the '''DYOM V7 beta is now released. The beta is for bug fixing and new feature testing. New information has been updated about DYOM V7. Beta 2 Release On November 18, 2012, Dutchy has opened another topic for the DYOM V7 second beta. Some bugs that were announced on the first beta bug report topic have been fixed. More bugs are being reported and hopefully will be fixed before the final release. Collection of Videos of Beta: Here's a collection of videos by the designers who made on Beta and the Second Beta versions. Beta #'DYOM 7 BETA experimenting - by Kratos2000' #'Everything and Nothing - DYOM V7 Beta - by Secronom President' #'War - GTA San Andreas DYOM 7 Beta- by Guib' #'Just a Simple Mission DYOM v7 - by Arejai' #'Drive-by - DYOM V7 Beta - by Secronom President' # GTA San Andreas MOD - DYOM Version 7 Beta!! (1080p HD)- by Agent Robinson #'DYOM v7 Beta Test - by chsJO' #'GTASA DYOM V7 Test Part 1 - by ProtoZeroZ' #'GTASA DYOM V7 Test Part 2 - by ProtoZeroZ' # DYOM V7 Beta - How to create Smooth, Linear cutscene'- by CoreTex' # DYOM V7 Beta - Vlads Story Mission - 1- by CoreTex Second Beta #'DYOM V7 Features - by ThaBoy' Development History Minor Improvements: *Shift-6 gives ":" instead of "=" *display model-id during actor, object and car model selection *Better camera placement during carselection *Display during routepoint now indicates and checks maximum of 64 points per route (existing limit) Bug Fixes *Several stability issues solved *Health regeneration fixed *Route edit improved (faster, more stable) *Phone model shown during "talk on phone" *Turn of CJ's voice when not in CJ's skin *Display bug during editing pickups fixed *Space during cutscene skips "all in a row" *Error in timelimit handling fixed *Fix handling of secondary color during "edit vehicle" *Fix messages referring to 'ENTER' key for cancel V7.1 *Fixed Crash at end of car-route V7.2 *Fixed Soundfiles crash Category:DYOM Category:Versions Category:Mod Category:DYOM V7